This invention concerns snowshoe bindings, and relates in particular to an improved binding of the type having a molded footbed or base with side wings or control wings at opposite sides approximately at the arch region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,128, owned by the assignee of the current invention, discloses a snowshoe with a binding having a molded plastic base that includes “support arms” positioned to cradle the-shoe or boot at left and right generally at the arch region. These help hold the boot closely and stably in the binding, tending to prevent rotation of the boot relative to the snowshoe in use. The lateral support arms have sometimes been referred to in the industry as “control wings”, and they are referred to in that way herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,128 is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention described below provides improvements to the control wing concept, including left-foot and right-foot specific bindings, further resulting in a binding that firmly and stably holds the shoe in place against relative rotation of the shoe with the snowshoe, and also providing increased comfort to the user.